


下流胚

by Reddleeeee



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mprg, Rough Sex, cuntboy！Kouga
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 🔞发情期cuntboy钢牙🔞🔞mpreg暗示🔞🔞又脏又俗地摊黄文🔞
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	下流胚

他锁住对方饱满肉感的背，狠狠插入那多汁的阴道。钢牙仰起脸尖叫了一声，犬夜叉摁住他，死死地摁着，那副架势仿佛正对付一匹野性难驯的烈马，但事实是钢牙正淫荡地摇晃着圆圆的母马屁股，不断抬起腰回应他粗暴的操弄。他的体内分泌出越来越多湿滑粘腻的淫水，被犬夜叉的阴茎搅得咕啾作响。他的阴道内这样滑，犬夜叉的阴茎掉出去了几次，每次他都会气急败坏地重新肏进去，力气大得像是要把钢牙就此贯穿。每当这样，这头发情的雌兽就会甜腻腻地叫一声，撅起屁股好让犬夜叉干得更深。  
“嗯、嗯…就在那儿，干我……干我……把我的子宫射得满满的、让我怀上你的小狗崽、呜、哈啊——”  
谁能料到这强壮而健美，不可一世得令人厌烦的头狼，竟是个下面长着女人小屄的婊子！饥渴到只是把阴茎从他那被操得一片狼藉的肉洞里面稍微拖出来一小会儿，他就不满地摇着屁股，回过头伸出手来，握住他的阴茎重新放进自己的阴道里。如果在这里的不是犬夜叉，而是随便某个面目可憎的雄性怪物，除了胯下垂着的一根阳具之外毫无可取之处，他是不是也会朝它发情，送上自己流着水热乎乎软绵绵的小屄，尖叫着求它在里面射精让自己受孕。还是说，他早就在往年的发情期无数次如此向雄性献媚，而那年轻的小小子宫也早已揣过几只小崽子。想到这里，犬夜叉便怒不可遏，把自己整根卡进钢牙的体内，拽住他的头发把他的头拉了起来。钢牙哀叫着，然而他的声音比起痛苦更像是欢愉。他翘起小腿，绷直的脚踝不停发颤。  
“你就是这样向每一个路过的男人张开大腿，求他们操你让你怀孕吗！你这、不要脸的——”  
他被怒气和妒忌扭曲了脸孔，口不择言，却又为自己吐出的下流话臊地两颊通红，无法再说下去。他灼热的吐息喷在钢牙脸上，发情的狼妖气喘吁吁，扭过头开始找他的嘴唇。他被顶得晕头转向，什么话都听不懂，犬夜叉越是粗暴，他那强大的雄性特质便越加魅惑他，现在他脑子里除了交配什么也没有。  
可是这种放荡更加激怒了对方。犬夜叉抓住他的双腿将他翻过身来，揽住他的大腿将他的下身提起来，一边干他一边用手将他那肿胀的阴户打开，强迫他看两人交合的地方。  
“现在是谁在干你？”  
年轻雄性质问道。狼妖的呻吟打着颤，连大腿根儿都在发抖，肉壁不断蠕动，吮吸对方美味的阳具。他呼吸不畅，喘息几乎称得上啜泣，却还是被犬夜叉扯着头发，抬起头看自己被他插得红肿不堪的小洞，粉红色的阴唇张开来，内壁被饱满的龟头拖出来一点，又被重新顶回体内，连蜷曲的耻毛都被自己的体液沾得湿漉漉的，一绺一绺纠缠在一起。  
“呜……呼、”他的呻吟带着很重的鼻音，听起来像小兽可怜的哼哼，犬夜叉有些心软了，于是放开他的头发。狼妖浓稠如墨的黑发从手心滑走，比一匹上等绸缎更加光润。钢牙重新倒下，却无意识地伸出两手开始抚摸犬夜叉的身体。半妖穿着衣服，只是松开腰带拉下一点裤子露出阴茎，钢牙粗糙的双手在他的火鼠裘上摩挲了一会儿，似乎很失望地往下滑，找到衣服的空隙。他摸了摸他的胯骨，最后选择来抓他的手腕。  
钢牙在与他亲热，这让犬夜叉好受了一些。可是，他还是不想对钢牙留情，所以干脆把他的两只手腕捏在手心里。掌握对方让他感觉很好。  
钢牙的腿在他腰上环了起来。他快高潮了，下面的嘴缩得紧紧的，似乎正打算努力把犬夜叉的精液嘬出来。犬夜叉不想让他如愿，于是停了下来，他便立刻不知餍足地扭起屁股。  
“不要停、快点……呜……射在我里面、嗯……”  
“知道了！烦死了……”  
犬夜叉揽住他两只膝盖窝把他的大腿分开，飞快地震动腰杆。两人交合处传来噗嗤噗嗤的粘稠水声，而钢牙的呻吟越来越高，却又极其虚弱，会在任何一个瞬间断掉。他虚着眼睛，蓝玻璃似的眼珠让眼泪模糊得融化开来，睫毛颤个不停，而张开的嘴角垂着涎液。犬夜叉感到手中钢牙精壮的双腿正不断绷紧肌肉，而那容纳自己的狭窄膣腔猛地收缩，痉挛似的咬住自己的阴茎，然后——  
“嗯！——啊啊、啊……哈……”  
钢牙蜷起身体。他的双腿肤色浅褐，覆着一层薄汗，光泽如金子，此刻因为快感伸得笔直，然后无力地瘫软下来，挂在犬夜叉的肘部。他身下涌出一大股淫液，弄湿了犬夜叉小腹处的衣物。  
犬夜叉停住了，钢牙看起来快要失去意识，他的身体柔软无力如一条温顺的蛇，还有他刚才的潮吹，足够让这个年轻的男人羞得脖子发烫。他不知道该怎么才好，可看着这样的钢牙，他又想把自己仍然怒张的阴茎再一次插进他的阴道，把他填得满满的，如他所说把自己的精液射满他的子宫，让他生下自己的孩子……  
“还没有——”钢牙开始说话，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，两颗浅褐色的乳头因为亢奋充血肿起。“你还没射给我，犬夜叉……快一点。”  
“别命令我！你这、……混账……”  
他还是说不下去，伏在钢牙身上，咒骂着重新插进对方体内。这次钢牙发出一声类似满足的闷哼，调整了一下姿势贴着犬夜叉，在他的衣服上蹭着自己的乳头。  
“想让我摸你吗？”  
钢牙不置可否的嗯了一声。犬夜叉用指尖轻轻捻了捻他的乳头，后者的表情看起来很舒服。  
“咬我的脖子，然后干我。”  
“……那你再说一遍，刚才那些……要给我生孩子之类的。”  
“哼，你这下流的小公狗——啊！哈啊、嗯嗯……❤️”  
下流的到底是谁？  
钢牙又露出那种溺水一般的淫乱表情，明明只是顶了他一下。不过这样也好，要是他太清醒，那生着獠牙的嘴可说不出什么好话。犬夜叉把他的屁股往自己这里压了压，好让两人贴得更紧，自己能顶得更深。  
钢牙的脸挨着他的脖子，他能嗅到狼妖身上微咸甜腥的体味，对流着一半犬妖血统的他来说极度催情的气味，而那淫靡的喘息声如毒药一样令他头晕目眩。一条滑溜溜的舌头舔着他的下巴，然后又舔他下颌骨，舔掉了那里淌下的汗水，把原来贴在那里的头发舔得乱糟糟的。  
犬夜叉还是把钢牙翻了过来，让他背对自己。钢牙不耐烦地哼哼两声，高高翘起屁股，毛茸茸的狼尾巴让到一边，露出颜色略深的、潮呼呼肿起来的阴户。犬夜叉撩开钢牙的头发，露出那肉感且情色的后颈，如同一块肉质的玉。他插进钢牙体内，然后叼住他肉乎乎的脖子，钢牙颤颠颠地呜咽起来。他的血肉在味蕾上绽开，馥郁如酒。


End file.
